badland_brawlfandomcom-20200223-history
Frogmind
Frogmind Games (or Frogmind) is a game development company based in Helsinki, Finland, was founded in April 1, 2012 by Vuorinen and Juhana Myllys. 'Games' 'Badland' Frogmind's first game was Badland, was released on the iOS and Android platforms. It was released on Windows Phone 8 in June 2014. Badland takes place in a gorgeous forest full of various inhabitants, trees and flowers. Although the forest looks like it’s from some beautiful fairytale, there seems to be something terribly wrong. The player controls one of the forest’s inhabitants to discover what’s going on. Through his journey he discovers astonishing amount of imaginative traps and obstacles. Badland has been downloaded more than 40 million times and has received multiple awards, such as an Apple Design Award and App Store iPad Game of the Year 2013. 'Badland 2' Badland 2 'was released on 17 December 2015 on iOS and 8 September 2016 on Android. It is the sequel of Badland. 'Badland: Game of the Year Edition Badland: Game of the Year Edition '''was released in May 2015 for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Wii U and Steam for PC, Mac, Linux. '''Badland: Game of the Year Edition is redesigned for the consoles and Steam and builds on the beautiful, hand-painted graphics of the original with enhanced Full-HD visuals. The controls have been expanded for the analog stick and triggers, a change that each level of the game has been carefully tuned to accommodate. The Game of the Year Edition features over 4 times more content than the original did when it was launched. It has over 15 hours and 100 levels of single-player story content and 100 co-op and 27 multiplayer death-match stages in an up-to-four-person local multiplayer mode. 'Badland Brawl' Badland Brawl is a new real-time PvP battler that takes place in the Badland universe with crazy, physics-based gameplay. Brawl with other players, sling your units onto your opponent, build chain reactions with clever combos, push units, pick them up, stick bombs onto them… and bring your opponent’s tower down before they can do it to you! 'History' *Frogmind''' '''was founded on April 1, 2012 in Helsinki, Finland. *Released Badland on iOS in 4 April 2013 *Released Badland on Android in 29 November 2013 *Released Badland on Windows Phone in 3 June 2014 *Released Badland on BlackBerry 10 in 18 February 2015 *Released Badland: Game of the Year Edition on PS3, PS4, PS Vita: **North America in 26 May 2015 **Europe in 28 May 2015 *Released Badland: Game of the Year Edition on Windows, OS X, Linux in 28 May 2015 *Released Badland: Game of the Year Edition on Xbox One in 29 May 2015 *Released Badland: Game of the Year Edition on Wii U in 30 July 2015 *Released Badland 2 on iOS in 17 December 2015 *Released Badland 2 on Android in 8 September 2016 *Supercell bought 51% of Badland game developer Frogmind for $7.8 million *Released Badland Brawl on iOS in 4 December 2017 only in Finland *Badland Brawl Global Softlaunch on iOS in 22 December 2017. Available for iOS in 8 new countries: Netherlands, Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, Vietnam, Thailand, and Philippines. *Badland Brawl Global Softlaunch on Android. Android players can now play from Finland, Norway, Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, The Netherlands, Thailand, Philippines and Vietnam! Category:Community